那个从未被叫出口的名字
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 光公向，如果光之战士从来没认出来水晶公就是古·拉哈的be结局。有车，是大刀，快跑！（耳语）


0

等到光之战士回过神来的时候，格鲁格火山顶只剩下自己和琳。没有无尽光遮掩的星光从天上倾泻而下，照在了安静地躺在地上的金属长杖上。

这个世界已经得到了救赎，他这么想着，却无论如何也高兴不起来。

1

他不记得自己到底是怎么和莱楠交代水晶公的去向的。确实，让他们接受这样的一个事实实在是太过于困难了。被所有人敬爱尊重着的水晶公，其实是最后的背叛者。他策划了百年之久，只是为了能让自己逃离这个被无尽光蹂躏到近乎毁灭的世界。无论光之战士解释了多少遍，莱楠也压根不相信，她甚至揪着光之战士的衣领，质问他是不是在骗她，是不是水晶公为了这个世界牺牲了，是不是他为了让她不要太难过撒的弥天大谎。不相信这个事实的不仅仅是她，还有水晶都内的民众。他们聚集在水晶塔前，自发地等待着水晶公归来。

然而不论水晶公最后的去向到底如何，夜晚终究是回归了。威胁诺弗兰特的罪喰在夜晚的回归后再也掀不起什么风浪，一度跟随着他们的爱梅特赛尔克也没有再出现，似乎水晶公横插一脚的行为完全出乎了他的意料，让这个想要合并第一世界的无影的计划彻底泡了汤。

和水晶公一并消失的还有拂晓的贤人们。在水晶公带着光之战士身上全部的光芒消失后的一瞬间，拂晓的贤人们也立刻消失在了空气中，只剩下琳还被留在原地。他们当然不是死了。根据琳所说，似乎他们的灵魂都在那一瞬间像是失去了锚的船一样，被这个世界的法则一脚踹了出去。大概是由于水晶公的离开，召唤他们的法术失效，所以全部人的灵魂都被迫回到了原初世界吧。

光之战士触摸着星见之间里的传送魔器，他还记得水晶公第一次给自己介绍水晶都的各种设施的场景，他也记得水晶公曾经语气里无不自豪地跟自己说这块魔器可以连接原初世界和第一世界，如果需要的话他可以随时用这块魔器来回。

果然还是自己太过轻信别人了，对他的一切好意都不过是他的一场戏，为了一个人尝试拯救世界什么的，都只是为了他自己能够逃离这个世界而撒下的谎言。他只不过是一个自私自利又把所有人都当作工具，把他们拂晓贤人都骗得团团转的恶徒罢了。

光之战士心里这么想着，在心里打定主意这是最后一次再来这个地方，启动了那个魔器。

2

重新脚踏实地回到摩杜纳的时候，光之战士阴沉的脸色着实把在希尔科斯峡间的加隆德炼铁厂工作人员吓了一大跳。他们纷纷围上来，询问光之战士是否遇到了什么难题，却都被光之战士摆了摆手绕开了话题。只是在离开希尔科斯峡间之前，有一位加隆德炼铁厂的员工的一句话引起了他的注意。

"西德厂长托我询问一下您之前拜托您寻找的清水灵砂和薰风灵砂的进展…关于水晶塔的调查任务，实在是很需要这两件物品，所以…"

水晶塔，又是水晶塔。光之战士重重地叹了一口气。被这么一提醒，他终于是想起来在前往第一世界之前刚刚接下的水晶塔调查的任务。他当时刚刚对这两种灵砂的所在之处有了一些头绪，准备去几个待定地点调查的时候，就被塔塔露急急忙忙地唤回了石之家。好在原初世界和第一世界有着时间流速上的差距，他在第一世界度过的那十几天，对应到原初世界也只不过是短短的几个小时。光之战士对着加隆德炼铁厂的员工连连点头，从包里翻出了当时记下的笔记，唤出了自己的陆行鸟，向着黑衣森林而去。

随便把这个任务早些完成就完事了。光之战士这么想着，他实在是不想再和水晶塔或者是和水晶塔相关的人再扯上过多的联系了。

3

光之战士实在是不好形容出现在自己面前的这位猫魅族男性。

古·拉哈·提亚，这是他的名字。诡异的是，这个家伙和水晶公兜帽下的面容极其相似。然而这位猫魅族明显比水晶公活泼不少，手上脖子上脸颊上也没有被水晶覆盖，肩膀上和脖子上还有萨雷安贤人的纹身。和水晶公不一样的是，他的双眼不是诡异的明亮的红色，而是一绿一红，异常漂亮的猫魅族异色眼瞳。光之战士实在没有想明白，为什么这样一个活泼明媚的人，会和第一世界的那个背叛了他们所有人的家伙长得如此相似。恐怕自己所见的那位水晶公是原初世界的古·拉哈·提亚在那个世界中的镜像吧。在他看到古·拉哈·提亚拔出了弓之后他更加确定了自己的猜测。第一世界中的水晶公只是一个术师，而原初世界的这个古·拉哈·提亚则是一个弓箭手，明显不是同一个人。

于是跟在他的身后，通向水晶塔古代人迷宫的大门被打开了。在第一世界的时候，光之战士就算是进入水晶塔也只是去往高层处的星见之间，并没有对其他的地方太过留意，更不用提这个被用作防御机关而被使用的古代人迷宫。这也不是他第一次进入亚拉戈遗迹，之前在探索第七灵灾的真相的时候，飞上魔大陆追击教皇的时候，去终末焦土寻找阿尔菲诺的行踪的时候，他曾无数次踏足过这种地方。合成兽，妖异，改造生物，凡是挡在他面前的敌人都尽数被他扫了个干净。光之战士心无旁骛，他只想着快点解决水晶塔这边的战斗，从此和水晶塔再也不要扯上一丝干系。

调查因为希尔科斯塔的大门无法打开而中断了。光之战士看着待在圣寇伊纳克调查地来回跑来跑去的红发猫魅族青年，犹豫着要不要和他搭话。一方面，这位古·拉哈·提亚身为来自萨雷安的亚拉戈历史研究者，光之战士对他兴趣颇深，另一方面，他和某位叛徒一模一样的样貌又有些让他感到戒备。但看着古·拉哈·提亚在营地里来来回回奔走的样子，光之战士本能又觉得他不是什么坏人。

还是向他搭话吧。

4

古·拉哈·提亚实在是一个非常有趣的人。光之战士几乎是没费什么功夫就获得了他完全的信任，也一下从他口中的"诺亚的合作者"变成了"我的好搭档"。在光之战士因为担心拂晓贤人的情况而回去探望他们的时候，古·拉哈·提亚也一同前往了。只不过他只陪着光之战士到了石之家的门口，就没再往里进。

"啊，我当然知道他们是和我一样出身于萨雷安的贤人。"对光之战士的疑问，古·拉哈·提亚只是向着他露出了一个狡黠的微笑，绯红色的尾巴不老实地在他的身后左右摆动着，"但是，这里毕竟是你们的秘密基地对吧？我可不想就这样进去。再怎么说，等水晶塔的调查任务完成之后，我会正式向上面递交申请转到你们这里来的！到那个时候可一定要声势浩大地欢迎我哦！"

光之战士看到这样的古·拉哈·提亚只能在心里苦笑着摇了摇头。他真的是铁了心了想要和光之战士一起作为搭档冒险了。这样也好，他也不必再和贤人们解释为什么古·拉哈·提亚和那个叛徒长得几乎一模一样。于是他自己去探望了刚刚苏醒的拂晓众人。一切看起来都没有任何问题，他们被踢回来的灵魂是完整的，没有半分损伤。贤人们对后来在第一世界里到底发生了什么感到十分好奇，桑克瑞德更是以光之战士从未见过的紧张的语气询问着琳到底如何。光之战士于是就把水晶公转移到别的世界的事情事无巨细地都和他们交代了一个清楚。

"但是，光之战士，水晶公他不是叛徒。"在光之战士几乎是有些愤慨地责备自己怎么就这样小看了最后的恶党水晶公的时候，于里昂热出声打断了他，"他只是抱有着自己愿望的一个普通人。"

"他确实欺骗了我。我不能原谅他。"光之战士只是丢下这样一句话，拎起靠在墙边的大剑，一脚踹开了石之家的大门，头也不回地走了出去。

"你看起来神色不太好。"等在第七天堂内的古·拉哈·提亚看到光之战士几乎是有些怒气冲冲地跑出来，笑着跟他招了个手，"怎么样，要不要陪我去银泪湖边散个步？"

"好。"鬼使神差地，光之战士答应了下来。

5

他们互相依靠在银泪湖边结晶树剔透的树根边，望着银泪湖中央那被尘世幻龙的遗骸缠绕着的密约之塔。不知怎么地，光之战士又想起了第一世界的雷克兰德。和原初世界的银泪湖相比，雷克兰德的起源湖是那么的宽广，起源湖周边的森林是如此的生机盎然。然而原初世界的银泪湖却到处都是战争的痕迹，湖水也几乎干涸。已经到了这个时候为什么他又想起来第一世界的事情，光之战士并不清楚。也许是因为那同样屹立于湖边的水晶塔，让他恍惚之间以为自己又回到了第一世界。

古·拉哈·提亚所唱的歌谣是如此的柔和，听起来像是什么妈妈唱给孩子的睡前摇篮曲。他能听见微风刮过草丛的声响，能听见古·拉哈·提亚轻轻拨动竖琴琴弦的声音，也能模模糊糊地听清一些歌谣中的歌词。他这才发现这并不是一首普通的歌，而是一首史诗，一首记载着古氏历史的史诗。他闭上眼，眼前仿佛就出现了一群有着鲜红色头发的猫魅族，他们都有着一样的红色眼睛，他们追随着亚拉戈的历史到处迁徙，他们的历代族人都是首屈一指的历史学家…

光之战士睁开眼，他湖蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着面前的红发猫魅族青年。他确信了，古·拉哈·提亚和水晶公没有半分的关系，他只是一个属于原初世界的来自萨雷安的历史研究者，只是一个因为他身上的光辉伟绩而仰慕着自己的青年。如果只是这样的话，那他可以叫他的名字，可以把他拥入怀中，也可以告诉他自己对他的那些刚刚萌芽的心意。于是他低下头去，在古·拉哈·提亚的脸颊上轻轻地印下一个吻。

如同溪水击打石块的清脆琴声戛然而止，古·拉哈·提亚被这个突如其来的吻吓得手足无措，手中的竖琴一松，一下子就滚落在了地上。他的耳朵尖微微发抖，逐日之民的竖瞳几乎快要缩成一条细线，他转头看着一脸深情地看着自己的那位自己心里最憧憬的英雄，心跳突然之间就漏了半拍。

"我喜欢你，我能和你在一起吗？"光之战士捡起了古·拉哈·提亚失手掉落在地上的竖琴，塞进了他的手中。他的声音算不上温柔，还带着不知道经历了多少风霜后的疲惫。但是他的眼睛深处却干净地倒映着古·拉哈·提亚的身影，如同一片能够接纳一切的平稳的海，如同一片承载得住狂风暴雨的天空。

"我也喜欢你，光。"古·拉哈·提亚听到自己的声音这么说着，在光之战士的鼻尖上轻轻落下一个吻。

6

两人在性爱方面都不是什么老手。光之战士常年到处征战，压根没想过和什么人发生什么关系。古·拉哈·提亚更不用说，才刚刚离开萨雷安来到艾欧泽亚不久，只能算一个初出茅庐的学者，在这种事情上显然也没有半分的经历。光之战士的体温比常人稍微偏高，古·拉哈·提亚只是稍微靠在光之战士的怀里，就感觉仿佛跌进了一个温热的火炉。光之战士低头笨拙地吻上古·拉哈·提亚的嘴唇。古·拉哈·提亚的唇瓣轻微颤抖着，随后温顺地允许了那根灵巧的舌头长驱直入。猫魅族舌苔上细软的倒刺刮擦着光之战士的舌尖，像是一把细软的刷子在轻轻地触碰着。光之战士身上的气味是常年战斗的硝烟，是冷硬的钢铁和鲜血的腥气，古·拉哈·提亚身上的味道则是清淡的书卷气，还有一丝青草的味道。他们的气息互相交缠着，不再区分彼此。

光之战士小心翼翼地褪去覆盖在古·拉哈·提亚身上轻薄的布料。古·拉哈·提亚在猫魅族中也算是最小的个子，和水晶公一样，他大概除了和拉拉菲尔族说话以外都要时常仰着脖子。他没有想到的是，在古·拉哈·提亚那身衣装之下，居然是那么一副精壮的躯体。古·拉哈·提亚明明只是一个研究亚拉戈历史的学者，却意外地看起来久经锻炼。光之战士不由得想到水晶公，在褪去他那身笼罩在他身上的衣袍后，是否也是这样的一副身材呢？大概是的吧，毕竟他们是镜像世界中的两个人。光之战士摇了摇头，想要把脑海中水晶公和自己最后告别时的身影甩开，却无论如何也无法忘记水晶公最后带着那个微笑和他告别的场景。

"再见了，我最憧憬的英雄。"他是这么说的。光之战士不明白，为什么自己会是水晶公最憧憬的英雄，难道只是因为他帮助他收集齐了第一世界全部的光能够让他传到别的世界中去？呵，这样一来他可还真的算得上是成全了他的野心的"英雄"。

但古·拉哈·提亚不是那个混蛋，不是那个把他彻头彻尾地利用了一遍又无情地把他抛下在那个世界里的混蛋。光之战士虔诚地舔上了古·拉哈·提亚粉红的乳尖，牙齿轻轻地咬着。他粗糙的手探向古·拉哈·提亚下身两腿之间的那一块微微凸起的地方，轻轻地按摩着。光之战士的手是一个经过了太多战斗的手。他的手握过沉重的巨斧，举起过漆黑的巨剑，也曾经捻起过纤细的缝针。他的手就这样不急不缓地蹭过古·拉哈·提亚挺立起的性器，老茧刮擦着古·拉哈·提亚敏感的茎身。他能感觉到身下的人的体温也在渐渐升高，皮肤也染上了一缕动情的粉色。

"哈啊…在这里做这些会不会有点…"古·拉哈·提亚喟叹着轻声说着，把脸埋进了光之战士的胸口，耳朵尖微微抖动着。实在是太羞耻了，在银泪湖的边上，在这种野外做这种事，说什么也不是他这个来自萨雷安的贤人能够一时间接受的事情。然而光之战士显然没有这么想。他把古·拉哈·提亚按在结晶化的地表上，小指轻轻地勾下了古·拉哈·提亚的白色长裤。那红色的尾巴一下就不老实地从裤子里直接流了出来，紧紧地缠在光之战士的手上，似乎不想让他离开。光之战士低下头，温热的口腔一下子就含住了古·拉哈·提亚的性器。猫魅族的性器算不上很大，但表面密布着和他们的舌头一样的细小的倒刺。古·拉哈·提亚在性器被光之战士一口含住的时候就整个人都僵住了，稍微愣了几秒后才反应过来，挣扎着想推开光之战士的头。

然而事与愿违，古·拉哈·提亚的手的力量并不足以推开这位久经沙场的光之战士，只能让他把古·拉哈·提亚的性器含得更加深入了一些。古·拉哈·提亚能够清晰地感觉到自己的性器末端正抵着光之战士的喉咙，光之战士灵巧的舌头围着他的性器舔舐着，舌尖也几次经过他已经开始溢出半透明精液的马眼。这也太刺激了。古·拉哈·提亚的身体微微反弓着，仍然在靴子里的脚尖也紧紧勾着，关节抵着坚硬的鞋面，磨得他有些发疼。"不行…我要…射了"古·拉哈·提亚挣扎着说，他感觉自己的脑子就像他的性器一样被融化在了这个温热的口腔里。回应他的是光之战士更加猛烈的舔舐。实在是到了极限了，古·拉哈·提亚轻声呜咽了一声，咸腥的精液就直接射在了光之战士的口中。他慌忙地低头看着光之战士，脱口而出就想是道歉，但光之战士只是随意用手抹了一下自己嘴边的精液，又俯身吻了上来。

古·拉哈·提亚能够尝到自己精液的咸腥的味道，也能隐隐约约地感觉到似乎有一只手在扒开他的臀缝，顺着他的尾巴根在他的后穴穴口打着转。就这么做下去也不赖，古·拉哈·提亚迷迷糊糊地这么想着，默许了那个试探的手。夜色已经降临，摩杜纳又再度飘起了紫色的妖雾。高浓度的以太弥散在空气中，让人看不太清楚远方的东西。至少他们在这里做是安全的，不会被谁发现。一根手指在精液的润滑下很顺利地就没入了古·拉哈·提亚的后穴，随后是第二根，第三根。酥痒的感觉从后穴内壁沿着脊髓向上攀爬，古·拉哈·提亚本来已经泄过一次的性器又在这刺激中再度挺立了起来，还残留着之前的半透明精液，蹭在光之战士黑色的盔甲上。

"我想我已经准备好了。"古·拉哈·提亚轻声说着，唇边还挂着透明的津液，一手拽住了光之战士的腰带。

"嗯。"光之战士点了点头，在古·拉哈·提亚的额上落下一吻。他和古·拉哈·提亚的手十指相扣，引导着他一步一步解开自己繁复的腰带，又将自己滚烫的性器交到了古·拉哈·提亚的手中。是的，他在和古·拉哈·提亚打招呼的时候，并没有想到他妈呢能够成为这样的关系，但他不可否认，这个矮小的猫魅族青年确实给他带来了不少慰藉，在他在被第一世界的那个混蛋所背叛以后。古·拉哈·提亚的甬道和他本人一样热情。他的性器才刚刚勉强插进去，那内壁的软肉就迫不及待地缠了上来。他吻去古·拉哈·提亚眼角溢出的几滴生理性的泪水，轻轻地咬住了他柔软的耳尖。

"放松点，我会温柔些的。"光之战士贴在古·拉哈·提亚的耳边说。他身上的黑色盔甲轻轻地刮擦着古·拉哈·提亚的皮肤，在上面留下了一道一道淡红色的痕迹。他从未对谁这么温柔过。光之战士的过去都是冒险和战斗，他只会把路上的敌人用武器抡开，或是从各种各样的敌对势力中救出那些人。他的过去需要做的事情只要他越粗鲁越好，只要能够达成目的怎么快怎么来就行。但对古·拉哈·提亚他不敢。他身下的猫魅族是这样的一个世界的瑰宝，他的异色眼瞳中装着那么多的梦想，他的心脏是那么热烈地跳动着。光之战士甚至觉得自己有些卑鄙，某些角度来说，他只是一个已经有些开始老去的冒险者，一个手上沾过无数人的鲜血的刽子手。他没有资格触碰古·拉哈·提亚这样一个明亮的存在。

他们相拥着，最后紧紧地在对方的怀抱中到达了高潮。光之战士看着古·拉哈·提亚因为高潮而失神的那只如同红宝石一样的眼瞳，心里再也挥不去了那个叛徒的样子。

7

他们回到营地的时候没有打扰到任何人。古·拉哈·提亚早已经在光之战士的背上沉沉地睡了过去，呼吸平稳悠长，脸上带着满足的笑意，看起来像是在做一个美满的梦。光之战士把他塞回他自己的睡袋中，依靠着他的床也昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天他们是被拉姆布鲁斯摇醒的。突然出现的两位自称是乌内和多加的学者声称能够帮助他们打开通往希尔科斯塔的大门。光之战士发现他们两人和古·拉哈·提亚右眼是如出一辙的鲜红，不知道为什么突然心里稍微咯噔了一下，却也没再放在心上。他心不在焉地听着他们讲述关于希尔科斯塔和赞德的历史，虽然极力装成自己很感兴趣的样子，实际上半个字都没有听进去。打败赞德，封印这个希尔科斯塔就行了，他这么想着。

然而实际上并没有那么简单。乌内和多加并没能解除赞德和暗黑之云立下的契约，反而被它抓进了暗之世界中。随后就是紧锣密鼓地寻找突入暗之世界的方法，最后还是西德想出了通过向希尔科斯塔注入大量的能量，强行打开暗之世界的大门把他们救回来的方案。快些结束吧，光之战士这么想着。不知为何，他从见到乌内和多加开始心里就开始隐隐地不安起来。而且不知道是不是他的错觉，他也感觉古·拉哈·提亚在和他们相处的这几天中如同变了一个人一样，整天眉头紧锁，好像在思考着什么特别重要的问题一样。

这种不安在暗之世界的大门被打开后古·拉哈·提亚和他说的话中得到了证实。

"多加曾经说过…我的命运就等在那里。我想亲眼见证你一步一步走进历史的真相。拜托了！请带我一起前往暗之世界！"古·拉哈·提亚殷切地看着光之战士。光之战士注意到他的眼神变了，他的眼神不再是那么单纯着渴求着亚拉戈的历史，他的眼神中混杂了一丝其他的东西，和那个叛徒的眼神一模一样。光之战士当然想不到什么拒绝他的话语，他只能默然地点了点头，一把把他拥入怀中，在他的耳边说："等你完成了你的使命，我们再一起去冒险。"

8

光之战士几乎是疯了一般冲到水晶塔的门前。为什么？为什么？为什么？他的脑中没有别的想法，他只想把古·拉哈·提亚从水晶塔里揪出来问个清楚。古·拉哈·提亚在暗之世界中得到了完整的亚拉戈血脉，双眼也变成了和那个叛徒一模一样的血红色。他开始害怕，古·拉哈·提亚变得越来越陌生，又越来越熟悉。他变得越来越像那个第一世界的叛徒，而现在他又做了什么？他把所有诺亚的调查者全部赶出了塔外，他想干什么？

"我要和水晶塔一起陷入沉睡、让时间停止。直到有一天，追赶上亚拉戈文明的人撬开水晶塔的大门为止。"古·拉哈·提亚站在水晶门的那一头，对着光之战士露出了一个让他心惊的微笑，"等我醒来之后，就再次将水晶塔启动吧。那时我会让水晶塔的光之力照亮世界，以此来证明这份传承下来的希望…光，等我醒来，我会最先打听你的名字。想必你的名字会铭刻在历史上，成为指引我的光芒。"

"再见了，我最憧憬的英雄。"

这一瞬间，光之战士什么都明白了。水晶公不是什么别的人，水晶公就是他，就是古·拉哈·提亚。他也不是去了什么新的世界，那个连有着光之加护的光之战士都无法承受的光之力怎么可能由他全部承担？他只是为他自己的退场撒了一个弥天大谎。他从来就不是叛徒。

光之战士不顾同伴们惊讶的表情，径直冲向了水晶门。不可以，不可以就这么睡去，古·拉哈·提亚！但他终究是晚了一步，水晶门在他的面前完全闭合，古老的亚拉戈机关发动，淡蓝色的水晶光芒自上而下亮起，门的那一边变得一片寂静。他拔下身后的大剑，疯一样地砍着水晶塔的大门，却无法留下哪怕一丝一毫的痕迹。他知道，他知道这扇门无法打开，但他至少希望他能够让古·拉哈·提亚听见，让他出来，不要再把他丢下。

"是我杀了他。"光之战士脱力地跌坐在水晶门前，大剑插在一旁的地里。感觉到自己的行囊中似乎有什么东西滚动了出来，他低头看去。

水晶公的长杖冰冷地躺在地上。


End file.
